Verlorene Liebe?
by ReSch27
Summary: Das ist eine reine Wheeler und Lenka-Story! Lenka kämpft immer noch gegen ihre Gefühle an und verletzt Wheeler und sich selbst damit. Wird sie die Wahrheit erkennen?


Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Captain Planet und profitiere in keiner Weise von den FF's. Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß!

_______________________________________________________________

**Verlorene Liebe?!**

Während die Sonne am Horizont verschwand und alles in diffuse Rottöne tauchte, drehte und wendete Lenka ihr Handy in den Händen und wartete auf eine Nachricht von Wheeler. Zum x-ten Mal überlegte sie, ob sie ihm einfach eine kurze Mitteilung schicken sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder.

Er war wegen ihr gegangen, nur wegen ihr. Zwei Wochen waren bereits vergangen und Gaya konnte immer noch nicht sagen, wann Wheeler von seiner Einzelmission zurückkehrte. Aber sie vermisste ihn so sehr.

Erst die Tatsache, dass er sie auf unbestimmte Zeit verlassen hatte, auch wenn es Arbeit war und er sicher wieder kommen würde, irgendwann, hatte ihr bewusst gemacht wie sehr sie ihn brauchte und alle ihre Bedenken weggespült.

Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Wie hatte sie zulassen können, dass er einfach ging?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ein Sturm hatte das Planetenteam im Gemeinschaftsraum überrascht und sie dort festgenagelt. Es war tief in der Nacht und niemand hatte Lust gehabt bei dem Gewitter draußen zu seiner Hütte zu hasten. So waren sie auf den Sofas und Sesseln nach und nach beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen._

_Als Lenka aufwachte lehnte ihr Kopf an Wheelers Schulter, er hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und seine Hand ruhte auf ihrer Hüfte. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und genoss Wheelers Duft, gemischt mit seinem Deo, einen Moment. Wenn Wheeler aufwachte und sie so fand, würde es peinlich werden und so stand sie auf, um dem zu entgehen. _

_Sie ging in die Küchenzeile und trank ein Glas Wasser, während sie über die Spüle hinweg aus dem Fenster sah und den Sturm beobachtete. So sah sie nicht, dass Wheeler aufgewacht war und zu ihr kam. Erst als er sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank nahm, registrierte sie ihn und drehte sich zu ihm um. _

„_Hey, Babe. Wir werden morgen wohl einiges aufzuräumen haben, was?" fragte er lächelnd, während er sein Glas ebenfalls mit Wasser füllte und einen Schluck trank._

„_Sieht so aus, ja. Ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht geweckt?"_

„_Nur die Tatsache, dass auf einmal irgendwas gefehlt hat," erwiderte er grinsend.„Wenn die anderen nicht auch hier wären, wäre es ein fast perfekter Abend gewesen."_

„_Weil wir vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen sind?"_

„_Weil du mir so nahe warst."_

„_Wheeler, ich..." begann sie, doch sie brachte kein Wort mehr heraus, als er ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht strich, die sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst hatte. Doch das war es nicht, es war seine Berührung, als er seine Finger von ihrem Ohr über ihre Wange gleiten ließ. Es fühlte sich an, wie pures Feuer, es fühlte sich so gut an. Sie sah ihm in die Augen, um ihm zu sagen, dass er das lassen sollte, doch es war ein Fehler, denn seine Augen, vor allem der Ausdruck darin – soviel Zärtlichkeit und Gefühl – ließen sie erneut innehalten. Es war als blicke sie in seine Seele und Wheeler nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seine Lippen sanft auf ihre zu legen. _

_Sie spürte, dass er damit rechnete zurückgestoßen zu werden und wie überrascht er einen kurzen Moment war, als sie die Hände in seinen Nacken legte und seinen Kuss erwiderte. Er zog sie an sich und sie vergaß vollkommen Raum und Zeit, verlor jeglichen Sinn für Realität, während ihr Herz heftiger schlug, das Blut wie Feuer durch ihre Adern strömte und ihr Denken völlig aussetzte. Ihre Gedanken schickten nur immer eine Botschaft: Wheeler, nur Wheeler...ganz!_

_Gis Stimme riss sie auseinander und Lenka errötete, wollte einen Schritt zurückgehen, doch war ihr die Arbeitsplatte im Weg. Wheeler sah ihr Unbehagen und trat einen Schritt zurück, als Gi auch schon um die Ecke kam. _

„_Da seid ihr ja, der Sturm hat endlich nachgelassen", erwiderte sie ausgelassen._

„_Dann können wir ja ins Bett gehen", sagte Lenka nur und drängte sich an Wheeler vorbei. Er hielt sie fest und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Lenka kam ihm zuvor:„Gute Nacht, Yankee", sagte sie nur, ohne ihn dabei anzusehen._

_Wirklich ließ er sie los und sie stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Als sie an den Kuss zurückdachte kribbelte es in ihrem Bauch erneut und ihr Herz klopfte schneller. Sie musste daran denken, wie sich alles zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte: Die ersten vier Jahre hatte er immer wieder versucht einen Kuss von ihr zu ergattern und sie hatte ihn immer abgewiesen, bis sie ihn dann in Russland zum Abschied geküsst hatte – sie wusste nicht, was damals über sie gekommen war. Aber sie hatte ihn damals schon geliebt, ohne es einzusehen.

Danach hatte er aufgehört sie zu bedrängen, war ruhiger geworden, besonnener. Sie konnte ganz ernsthaft mit ihm reden und er wusste sicher schon mehr über sie, wie ihre Familie und ihre drei anderen Freunde zusammen. Sie fühlte sich bei ihm wohl, denn er konnte sie immer aufheitern, wenn sie traurig war; sie runter bringen, wenn sie sich ärgerte, er tröstete sie mit Worten oder einer Umarmung, wenn sie es brauchte. Er war erwachsen und nicht nur äußerlich ein wundervoller Mann geworden.

Wenn es noch ein stärkeres Gefühl als Liebe gab, dann empfand sie es für Wheeler. Er war gegangen und es schien ihr, als hätte er einen Teil von ihr mitgenommen. So sehr sie sich auch in Büchern und Arbeit vergrub, kehrten ihre Gedanken immer wieder zu ihm zurück; und mit jedem Tag, der verging, und an dem sie nichts von ihm hörte, wuchs ihre Angst ihn nie mehr wiederzusehen oder ihn an eine andere zu verlieren.

Sie hatte ihre Freundschaft nicht auf´s Spiel setzen können, hatte deshalb nicht den Mut gefunden sich auf die Liebe einzulassen, es zu riskieren – und sie hatte ihn grade deshalb verloren.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„_Lenka?" rief eine vertraute Stimme drei Tage später von der anderen Seite der Tür, nach einem kurzen Klopfen und sie bat ihn herein.„Ich soll dich zum Essen holen. Gi hat wieder ein neues Rezept ausprobiert," redete Wheeler drauf los, kaum dass er die Tür geöffnet hatte, blieb aber erstaunt stehen, als er nur ihre Beine unter dem Bett hervorragen sah._

„_Ich komme sofort," sagte sie und kroch mit einem Schuh unter dem Bett hervor.„Autsch." Sie rieb sich die Stelle am Kopf, die sie sich an der Bettkante gestoßen hatte und fluchte herzhaft auf russisch._

„_Lass mal sehen," erwiderte er grinsend und sie ließ ihn gewähren.„Das gibt eine ziemliche Beule, du solltest es kühlen", sagte er dann und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stelle. Lenka schrak instinktiv zurück, obwohl oder grade weil es sich einfach zu gut anfühlte.„Lenka, wo ist das Problem?"_

„_Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."_

„_Lenka, bitte, hältst du mich wirklich für so einen großen Idioten?"_

„_Ich habe dich nie für einen Idioten gehalten."_

„_Du hast mich oft genug als einen beschimpft."_

„_Aber ich meinte es nicht so. Ich wollte das nie."_

„_Es gibt so einiges, was du nicht willst."_

„_Was meinst du damit?"_

„_Der Kuss vor drei Tagen, aber der hat dir ja offensichtlich ganz gut gefallen. Also muss das Problem wohl bei mir liegen. Was ist falsch mit mir?"_

„_Garnichts und das Problem bist nicht du, nicht direkt."_

„_Was ist es? Magst du mich nicht? Bin ich nicht gut genug für dich?"_

„_Wheeler, natürlich mag ich dich, mehr als du glaubst..."_

„_Wo ist dann das Problem? Ich kann mich täuschen, aber ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl, das du es wolltest, als ich dich geküsst habe."_

„_Du täuschst dich nicht. Aber es könnte alles kaputt machen."_

„_Was soll das jetzt wieder bedeuten?"_

„_Wenn es nicht funktioniert...zwischen uns...Wir sind Kollegen und Freunde, genauso sind unsere Freunde die selben. Es wäre alles nicht mehr dasselbe, wenn es schief geht und das Team könnte..."_

„_Oh Shit," fluchte er laut und konnte seine Wut über ihre Worte nur noch knapp zügeln.„Wenn du immer abwägen willst, was wäre wenn, dann wirst du als alte, einsame Jungfer sterben. Was wäre denn, wenn es doch klappt? Wenn wir füreinander bestimmt sind?" fragte er und Lenka zog offensichtlich seine Möglichkeit in Betracht. Er nutzte diese Pause und nahm sie in die Arme. Sofort war sie wieder wie gebannt und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an._

_Erneut küsste er sie, diesmal kurz und zärtlich._

„_Sag mir nicht, dass dir das nicht gefällt," wisperte er zwischen unzähligen Küssen an ihrem Hals und sie seufzte nur zustimmend, während sie sich völlig in dem Gefühlsaufruhr verlor, den seine Lippen an ihrer Haut auslösten.„So könnte es immer sein, Babe. Warum denkst du nicht mal nur ans Jetzt? Alles was ich will ist, dass du glücklich bist." sagte er und küsste erneut ihre Lippen. _

_Widerstrebend kämpfte ihr Verstand mit ihrem Herzen und gewann schließlich die Oberhand, als Wheelers Worte in ihr Bewusstsein drangen und sie sich bewusst wurde, wie willig sie sich ihm fügte._

„_Nein, Wheeler bitte, hör auf."_

„_Nur noch einen Moment,"_

„_Das könnte einer zuviel sein," seufzte sie, als er eine empfindliche Stelle an ihrem Hals küsste, und ihr wohlige Schauer durch den Körper jagte. Wheeler hörte aber sofort auf und sah sie verwirrt darüber an._

„_Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?" fragte er vorsichtig und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit und trat einen Schritt von ihm zurück, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen._

„_Das geht alles so schnell, zu schnell. Um so näher ich dir komme, um so mehr will ich. Es macht mir solche Angst."_

„_Das ergibt alles keinen Sinn für mich, Babe."_

„_Vor drei Tagen, und grade eben auch, hast du mich nur durch eine bloße Berührung willenlos gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit klarkomme, wenn **es** passiert und ich mich noch nicht bereit fühle."_

„_Willst du dich für die Ehe aufsparen?" fragte er und erntete einen überraschten Blick von ihr.„Ich meine, wenn deine Religion oder deine Vorsätze das von dir verlangen und du hast Angst, dagegen zu verstoßen...du weißt, dass ich der letzte bin, der dir weh tun oder dich zu irgendetwas drängen würde, was du nicht willst. Ich würde für dich mit aufpassen, dass nichts passiert. Ich kann mich beherrschen, Babe."_

„_Das ist es nicht, Wheeler. Du weißt was für ein kontrollierter Mensch ich bin, aber du lässt mich alle Kontrolle über meine Gefühle und meinen Körper verlieren. Was wenn es nur körperlich ist? Wenn wir uns nur...sexuell anziehend finden und es daran irgendwann auseinander bricht? Nein, Wheeler, das könnte ich nicht ertragen, du bist mein bester Freund. Es würde alles zerstören."_

„_Verdammt noch mal. Sechs Jahre kennen wir uns jetzt. Vom ersten Tag an, warst du die einzige für mich und jetzt erzählst du mir, dass ich meine Zeit nur vergeudet habe? Du spielst Jahre lang mit mir und reißt mir jetzt das Herz aus der Brust, ist es das? Warum hast du gewartet, bis ich dir bedingungslos verfallen bin? Warum konntest du mir nicht vor vier oder fünf Jahren sagen, dass ich keine Chance bei dir habe? Es wäre soviel einfacher gewesen..." Er brach ab, weil er in seinem Schmerz keine Worte mehr fand. _

_Lenka sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen und auch, dass sie feucht waren, und auch ihr traten nun Tränen in die Augen.„Du bist ein so wundervoller Mann, Wheeler, aber ich..." _

„_Ja du. Verdammt Lenka, weißt du was du mir da antust? Ich weiß, dass du etwas für mich empfindest, ich sehe es in deinen Augen, wenn wir allein sind; ich habe es gespürt, als wir uns geküsst haben, denn ich kenne dich. Du würdest nie einen Mann küssen, vor allem nicht so, wenn du nichts für ihn empfinden würdest, und du schmeißt das alles weg, weil du Angst davor hast, zu deinen Gefühlen zu stehen, einfach mal etwas zu riskieren?!"_

„_Es tut mir leid, Wheeler," hauchte sie nur mit tränenerstickter Stimme._

„_Ja, mir auch," erwiderte er und wischte sich die Zeichen seiner Schwäche aus den Augen, während er zur Tür raus ging._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Das war das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatte. Er war noch an diesem Abend zu Gaya gegangen, die Mati gebeten hatte, am nächsten Morgen alleine zu einer Undercover-Aktion aufzubrechen, und hatte sie gebeten ihn zu schicken, da er dringend Abstand bräuchte. Gaya hatte ihm seinen Willen gegeben. Seitdem erfuhr sie nur von den anderen, denen er noch Sms schrieb oder von Gaya, das er noch lebte und gesund war. Er meldete sich weder bei ihr noch ließ er die anderen etwas für sie ausrichten.

Sie hatte ihm das Herz gebrochen und das er sich jetzt so von ihr abkapselte, brach ihr das Herz. Das war die Situation, die sie mit ihrer Entscheidung verhindern wollte, und es war alles ganz anders gekommen.

Sie konnte nicht noch länger untätig herumsitzen. Sie musste mit ihm Reden, musste ihm sagen, dass sie eingesehen hatte, den größten Fehler überhaupt in ihrem Leben begangen zu haben, als sie ihn abgewiesen hatte. Sie brauchte ihn und wusste, dass sie ohne ihn nicht mehr leben konnte und wollte, nur leider hatte sie das viel zu spät eingesehen. Aber sie würde es wieder gut machen. Sie musste Gaya finden, um zu erfahren wo er war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenka klopfte zögernd an die Tür und wartete. Ob er schon schlief? Es war immerhin nach elf abends. Was, wenn er bereits eine andere gefunden hatte und sie bei ihm war? Das würde sie nicht ertragen können.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Wheeler stand in Shorts und total verschlafen vor ihr. Sie hatte ihn offensichtlich geweckt, denn er brauchte einen Moment, bis er erkannte, wen er vor sich hatte.

„Du?!" fragte er dann nur fassungslos.

„Hey," erwiderte sie schüchtern und kämpfte das heftige Herzklopfen nieder, das bei seinem Anblick vor Freude in ihrer Brust raste.„Ich musste dich sehen. Können wir reden?"

„Warum? Willst du noch weiter auf meinen Gefühlen rum trampeln?" fragte er nun sarkastisch und Lenka traten Tränen in die Augen.

„Bitte Wheeler," flehte sie ihn nun an und Wheeler machte ihr Platz, damit sie reinkommen konnte. Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr und ging zur Küche seines Apartments, wo er zwei Gläser mit Wasser füllte und ihr eines reichte, bevor er sich auf die Couch fallen ließ. Er forderte sie mit einem Blick auf, sich zu setzen und sie ließ sich neben ihn auf die Couch sinken.

„Also, worum geht's?" fragte er dann, nach kurzer Zeit, doch Lenka machte immer noch keine Anstalten zu erzählen.„Lenka, ich bin wegen dir hier. Wenn du doch nichts zu sagen hast, dann ist es besser, wenn du wieder gehst."

„Nein," erschrocken sah sie ihn an. Sie suchte nur die richtigen Worte. Zu gehen, ohne ihm gesagt zu haben, was sie sagen wollte, erschien ihr unmöglich.„Ich habe es zu Hause nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich trage ununterbrochen mein Handy mit mir rum und sehe alle paar Minuten darauf, um zu sehen, ob ich wirklich Empfang habe oder du mir doch noch geschrieben hast. Wenn die anderen mir nicht immer wieder sagen würden, dass es dir gut geht, wäre ich schon letzte Woche durchgedreht."

„Naja, gut ist relativ. Bist du gekommen, um mir ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen, weil ich mich nicht bei dir gemeldet habe?"

„Nein, ich will nur, dass du mich sagen lässt, was ich sagen will, danach verschwinde ich wieder." Er forderte sie nur mit einer Handbewegung auf, weiter zu reden.„Ich habe den größten Fehler meines Lebens gemacht, als ich dir das sagte. Ich habe mir selbst etwas vorgemacht, weil ich den Mut nicht fand, zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Du hattest Recht. Meine Mutter starb früh, das weißt du, und mein Vater war so voller Gram darüber, weil er meine Mutter so sehr liebte, dass er daran zugrunde ging. Ich habe mir damals geschworen, niemanden je so sehr zu lieben, dass er mich so zerstören könnte, wenn er mich verlassen würde. Und dann bist du in mein Leben getreten, hast die Mauer Stück für Stück eingerissen, die ich um mein Herz errichtet hatte und hast es schließlich ganz eingenommen. Es hat mir Angst gemacht, weil ich mich nicht dagegen wehren konnte und weil du mich mit der kleinsten Berührung total verrückt machen kannst, mich alles vergessen lässt...Ich weiß, dass ich dich schwer verletzt habe, ich habe es gesehen. Deshalb werde ich dich auch nicht anflehen mir zu verzeihen. Ich bin nur gekommen, um dir mein Handeln zu erklären und dir zu sagen, dass ich meinen Fehler eingesehen habe. Vielleicht kannst du mir irgendwann verzeihen, ich hoffe es von ganzem Herzen."

„Du weißt, dass ich auch nicht grade vorbildliche Eltern habe?!" fragte er leise und sie nickte traurig. Es konnte nur bedeuten, dass er kein Verständnis für sie aufbrachte.

„Ich weiß. Ich gehe besser. Je weniger du mich siehst, um so schneller kannst du mich vielleicht vergessen, wenn es das ist, was du willst," erwiderte sie und stand auf.

„Oh Babe. Du weißt nicht wie ernst es mir mit dir ist, oder?" fragte er und sie drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um.„Wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, kann ich genauso gut ins Kloster gehen. Seit 6 Jahren warst du die einzige für mich und wirst es immer sein. Ich kann dich nicht vergessen, selbst wenn ich es wollte. Ich liebe dich, mehr als irgendetwas oder jemanden sonst auf der Welt." Er sprach so leise und mit solchem Schmerz in der Stimme, dass Lenka nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn geküsst und umarmt und nie wieder los gelassen, aber wollte er es auch? So stand sie nur da und sie sahen sich einige Augenblicke nur stumm an.„Sag mir, was du wirklich willst. Egal, was es ist, ich werde damit klarkommen, aber ich frage dich nur noch dieses eine Mal", fragte er dann leise.

„Dich, ich will nur dich, Wheeler," flüsterte sie so leise, dass er sie fast nicht verstanden hätte.

Er stand auf und ging zu ihr, erst als er vor ihr stand sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Als Freund?"

„Ja," erwiderte sie und wieder spiegelten seine Augen seine Verletztheit wider.„Meinen festen Freund, ich liebe dich Wheeler, so sehr, dass kein Wort stark genug ist, um es zu beschreiben." Sie sah in seine Augen, versuchte darin irgendetwas zu erkennen, aber sie sah nichts, weder Wut noch Freude noch Trauer.

Bis er seine Hände auf ihre Wangen legte. Da war sie, all seine Liebe zu ihr strahlte ihr mit einem Lächeln entgegen, ehe er sie sanft küsste. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und spürte seine Hände über ihre Arme hinabgleiten bis zu ihrer Taille. Er zog sie an sich und vertiefte den Kuss. Seine Hände streichelten über ihren Rücken, ihre Hüfte und Arme. Sie ließ ihre Hände über seine Schultern, seine Brust und seinen Bauch gleiten, genoss das Gefühl seiner weichen Haut und seiner harten Muskeln unter ihren Fingern, dem Zittern, das von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte.

Er ließ von ihren Lippen ab und sie schnappten nach Luft, bevor er einen Kuss nach dem anderen auf ihre Wange und ihren Hals hauchte. Er fand die empfindliche Stelle und ihr entfuhr ein leises seufzen, bevor sie sich noch näher an ihn drängte, die Hand an seine Wange legte und sein Gesicht drehte, damit sie ihn erneut küssen konnte. Es war einfach fantastisch, was er mit ihr machte; was in ihr vorging. Wie hatte sie das ablehnen können? Sie wollte nie wieder auf ihn verzichten, oder darauf oder auf mehr.

„Wheeler..." seufzte sie leise, als seine Hände unter ihr T-Shirt glitten und sie sie an ihrer nackten Haut spürte.

„Ich weiß, es tut mir leid, ich hätte dich nicht..." sagte er und zog seine Hände weg, doch sie unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihn erneut küsste.

„Ich will dich Yankee, jetzt", erwiderte sie an seinen Lippen und er sah sie skeptisch an.„Wirklich", fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu und es war überzeugend genug.

Er nahm sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zum Bett, legte sie darauf und küsste sie erneut. Seine Hände wanderten erneut unter ihr Shirt und schoben es hoch, doch bevor er es ihr über den Kopf zog, hielt er noch einmal inne.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher Babe?" fragte er leise.

„Ich war mir niemals sicherer, Yankee", wisperte sie leise und küsste ihn erneut.

Es reichte, um seine Bedenken zu zerstreuen und er widmete sich leidenschaftlich der wunderschönen Frau, die sich ihm völlig hingab. Sie tauchten ein in eine Welt voller Liebe und Leidenschaft, fern ab jeglicher Realität.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Lenka die Augen aufschlug sah sie in Wheelers Gesicht und lächelte glücklich. Die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht kehrte zurück und sie spürte eine angenehme Müdigkeit in ihren Gliedern. Es war so magisch gewesen. Es schien als hätten sie nicht nur ihre Körper vereint, sondern auch ihre Seelen. Wenn sie eins aus den letzten zwei Wochen und dieser Nacht gelernt hatte, dann dass sie ohne Wheeler nie mehr leben konnte. Er war ein Teil von ihr geworden und es würde sie unwiderruflich zerstören, wenn sie ihn jemals verlor. Sie war ihm genauso verfallen, wie ihr Vater ihrer Mutter, aber sie konnte nichts schlimmes mehr daran finden. Es war unbeschreiblich und wunderschön und sie wollte es nicht mehr missen.

„Babe?" fragte Wheeler sie leise und sie sah zu ihm auf. Er musste sie schon einen Moment beobachten, denn er sah besorgt aus.„Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Über uns."

„Bereust du es? Ich..."

„Ssshh Yankee", sagte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn kurz.„Ich werde es niemals bereuen. Es war so...wundervoll. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, so sehr", wisperte er an ihren Lippen und küsste sie.

Das Klingeln von Wheelers Handy riss sie auseinander und er seufzte frustriert, ehe er ran ging.

„Wheeler, tut mir leid, wenn ich dich störe, aber Gaya sagte, dass Lenka gestern noch zu dir wollte und sie ist nicht wieder nach Hause gekommen und ich kann sie nicht erreichen. Weißt du wo sie ist?" fragte Gi aufgeregt.

„Gi, sie ist ein großes Mädchen", erwiderte er und lächelte Lenka an.

„War sie bei dir?"

„Ja."

„Worüber habt ihr geredet?"

„Dies und das."

„Wheeler, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um sie. Du weißt nicht wie fertig sie die letzten zwei Wochen war. Weißt du jetzt wo sie ist oder nicht?"

Lenka verstand jedes Wort das ihre Freundin sagte und als Wheeler sie nun fragend ansah - er wusste nicht wie viel er sagen sollte und durfte – lächelte sie und nahm ihm das Handy ab.

„Hey Gi. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Mir geht's gut, danke," sagte sie und Gi wusste offensichtlich einen Moment nichts zu sagen.

„Lenka?" fragte sie dann, als sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.„Bist du _noch_ bei Wheeler oder _wieder_?"

„Noch."

„Und dir geht's gut?!"

„Mir geht's sehr gut, Gi."

„_Sehr_ gut, so so", erwiderte Gi und Lenka konnte ihr grinsen regelrecht hören.„Wann kommt ihr wieder zurück?"

„Ich weiß nicht," erwiderte sie und sah Wheeler fragend an.

„Wann du willst, heute, morgen, nächste Woche," sagte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Was ist mit deinem Auftrag?"

„Seit drei Tagen beendet." Sie sah ihn ungläubig an, ehe sie wieder ins Telefon sprach.„Ich denke wir kommen heute wieder, Gi. Bis später."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten," erwiderte ihre Freundin, ehe Lenka auflegte und ihm sein Handy gab, damit er es weglegen konnte.

„Du bist hier also seit drei Tagen fertig?!" stellte Lenka dann fest.

„Babe, ich konnte noch nicht wieder heim kommen. Du hast gesagt, dass du mich nicht willst, nicht so. Ich konnte dir nicht eher unter die Augen treten, bis ich mich damit abgefunden hätte. Es wäre für mich zu schmerzhaft gewesen, zu schwierig."

„Wie lange wolltest du hier bleiben?"

„Nicht mehr lange. Ich hätte mich damit angefunden, aber darüber hinweg gekommen wäre ich nie. Um so glücklicher bin ich, dass du zur Vernunft gekommen bist", erwiderte er grinsend und sie konnte nicht mal böse sein über seine Worte, er hatte ja recht.

„Es tut mir leid Wheeler."

„Lass es uns einfach vergessen, ja?! Das einzige, was noch zählt ist doch, dass wir zusammen sind", sagte er und sie nickte lächelnd, ehe er sie küsste.

„Ich lass dich nie wieder gehen, Yankee", seufzte sie an seinen Lippen.

„Nie wieder? Meinst du, du kannst mich so lange ertragen?"

„Mindestens," erwiderte sie lächelnd und küsste ihn erneut.

„Heirate mich Lenka", hauchte er ihr dann ins Ohr, während er ihren Hals mit Küssen bedeckte.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Willst du mich heiraten?" fragte er und sie sah ihn überrascht an.„Ich bin verloren ohne dich, Babe. Ich brauche dich und ich will dich, für immer. Ohne dich hat mein Leben keinen Sinn."

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst?" fragte sie und er nickte. Sie war völlig überrascht davon und wusste einen Moment nichts zu sagen. Sie hatte ernst gemeint, was sie sagte; sie wollte ihr ganzes Leben mit ihm verbringen, konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen. Sie gehörten einfach zusammen, aber sie hätte noch nicht ans heiraten gedacht, wenn er sie nicht gefragt hätte.

„Babe, ich erwarte keine Antwort von dir. Tun wir einfach so, als hätte ich nie gefragt, wenn es dir unangenehm ist."

„Red nicht so einen Unsinn, Yankee. Ja, ich will dich heiraten", sagte sie und er küsste sie voller Glück.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben. Du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich du mich machst."

„Doch, ich bin mindestens genauso glücklich. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch Babe."

„Sag es nicht, zeig es mir Yankee," sagte sie lächelnd, als sie ihn zu sich runter zog und küsste.


End file.
